a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for fixing an interface card on a computer casing without using screws, and more particularly to a positioning device wherein a side board surface of a computer casing is provided with a rotatable elastic member, an inner side of which is provided with a spring leaf that can lock and position a metal cover of an interface card at a vertical board surface of the side board surface, such that the interface card can be fixed on the computer casing horizontally without using screws.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As functions of existing computers are increasing, an interior of a computer casing is inserted with interface cards to enhance the functions of the computer. Referring to FIG. 8, it shows an exploded view of a prior art, wherein a side of an interface card A is connected with an L-shape metal cover B, an end of which is bended by 90° with a positioning plate B1 having a U-shape groove B2; a screw C is screwed into the U-shape groove B2 and a screw-hole D1 of a computer casing D; and an insertion end B3 of the cover B is inserted into a positioning hole D2 of the computer casing D, such that the interface card A can be fixed on the computer casing D. However, the following shortcoming is available upon assembling the interface card A on the computer casing D:
At each time when the interface card A is assembled on or disassemble from the computer casing D, a screw driver has to be used to loosen or tighten the screw C, which is very time consuming in operation, and the screw driver is necessary.
Accordingly, how to eliminate the screwing method described above, and to quickly lock the interface card A on or disassemble the interface card A from the computer casing D, is a technical issue to be pursued by the present invention.